Five Minutes
by Chestermckjerk
Summary: He promised her he'd be back in five minutes. This is the one time he kept his promise. Written before Let's Kill Hitler.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do no town Doctor Who.

It's her.

River.

Melody…

I'm getting things mixed up again. My timing is off. Ha. Funny that.

River Song… my future wife. She knew my name. That day in the library, the first time I met her, she knew my name.

River is my wife; will be my wife… someday. But she's not yet. She's not even River yet. She's Melody Pond. She's a little girl, the daughter of my best friends.

She was taken. She and her mother, Amy.

_They_ took her. That woman took them.

They set a trap for me. It was all about me. At least I thought it was. But I was wrong. 908 years. It's been happening more often lately.

They wanted the baby. They wanted Melody. She's special. She's something new.

They're going to use her. They will twist and distort her until there's nothing left but a weapon.

And there's nothing I can do about it. Cause it's already happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

Space. 1969.

The little girl who called for help, afraid that the Spaceman would eat her.

I had a chance. A chance to save her.

A second chance. First for me. Second for her. I let her down both times.

Her and Amy and Rory. I have to find her.

The way Amy looked at me. On Demon's Run. I could see it in her eyes.

It's a look I've seen a lot in my travels but that doesn't make it any easier to see it in her eyes.

Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. She wishes she had never met me.

Rose had that look once. So did Martha and Donna and Sarah Jane.

My Sarah Jane.

They've all had that look at least once. I'm a curse on the people I love.

They stole Amy's child because of me and she will never forgive me for that. But I will make it up to her.

I will find Melody. She's not a baby anymore. She's a little girl. Like her mother was the night we first met.

The night she waited. And here she is waiting again. Waiting for her Raggedy Doctor to bring back her child. I will Amelia. I promise. Just give me five minutes.

Ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

I go back to the orphanage.

That's the last place I know for sure she was.

But I have to be careful. Because I'm already here.

And so are the Silence.

Five days until the moon landing.

The night they took Amy. The Ganger Amy.

She's been getting kidnapped a lot lately. Jeopardy friendly.

That's what 9 used to call Rose. That's what I used to call her. Back in another life.

The Silence lost Melody that night. She got away.

Good girl.

But between not being seen by my previous self and The Silence I lose her.

She's just a little girl and the world is so big. I worry about her.

I've always had a soft spot for children. Not that it matters.

I would brave the Time War all over again if it meant getting Amy her daughter back a day sooner.

I can't track Melody like I would a normal Time Lord (or Time Lady in this case).

Mostly because she's not just a Time Lord. She's Time Lord and Human.

Not half and half. She's both.

One hundred percent both. I don't know how it happened.

Well I do but I don't. She came into existence inside the Time Vortex.

But it's not just that. That wouldn't have been enough to explain all of this.

It's the cracks.

It's her Mother. It's Amy. Amelia Pond. Not just a pretty name.

The entire universe has been pouring into her head since she was eight years old.

She brought me back. I was in the void. I never existed.

And Amy brought me back. She asked that day, at her wedding if she had finally surprised me.

I never let her know. She did.

Cause it shouldn't have been possible.

Too many strings. I've lived for so long. I've done so much. It should have been harder for her to bring me back.

For her to remember me. It should have been impossible.

But she did it. And she passed it on to her daughter.

Melody.

I can't sense you. But I will find you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

It's been six months.

Six months since the day of the moon.

Christmas.

Amy. Your daughter spent a Christmas on Earth alone.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

She's in New York. I tracked her this far.

It hasn't been easy. I had to break some laws. Some Time Lord Laws.

Messing with time is tricky. I wouldn't recommend it. I'm old enough to know better. But I have to find her.

Something's wrong.

I'm forgetting something. It's right in front of me. It's so obvious but I just can't see it.

Someone saw her at a homeless shelter on 63rd a week ago this Tuesday.

Tuesday is fish fingers and custard I'm told. I laugh.

I'm going to find her.

I skip ahead to the following Tuesday.

She's going to be here. I walk into the shelter.

I can't sense her. She's not here.

There's a man sitting against the wall. He's muttering to himself.

I'm about to leave.

I've lost her again. She must have moved on.

I walk past the muttering man on my way back to the Tardis when I here him say something about a glowing girl.

I stop.

I ask him what he saw.

He's afraid. I tell him it's alright. I'm the Doctor.

He's becomes even more afraid. He doesn't want to get locked up with all of the other crazies.

I tell him I'm not that kind of Doctor. He calms.

I ask him again what he saw and this time he tells me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

Three nights ago he was in this alley off of Broadway, digging through the trash, when he here's a bottle break behind him and a coughing sound.

He turns.

There's a little girl. Six, maybe seven. She's dirty. She's wearing a thin dress and a sweater. Her shoes have holes in them.

She's the one who was coughing.

He asked her if she was alright.

She said she was dying. But that it was alright.

She was alright because she had a way to fix it. And then she started to glow.

Her whole body was glowing.

She lifted up her hands. Golden light was coming out of them.

And then he ran.

Three days ago. Around 8:30.

An alley off of Broadway. By the park.

I run for the Tardis.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

I get there half an hour early.

In my coat pocket are my sonic screwdriver and a syringe.

I never go anywhere without my screwdriver.

The syringe is full of a special serum my people developed.

It'll stop a regeneration before it activates. It will stop her from changing.

She will heal and then she will need to expel the energy.

I'll take it from her.

There's a fifty percent chance it'll make me regenerate.

Thirty percent it'll just kill me.

Which is a shame because I've grown to like this version of me. I'm funny.

That's what Amelia said. Funnies good.

I don't want to change. I don't want to die either.

I can't. I still have to get Melody home.

Worse case scenario I need to hold off the regeneration/ death until after mother and father are reunited with daughter.

I blow out a street light with the sonic. The better to hide.

I sit down in a door way. It smells. I don't mind.

I wait.

Thirty two minutes twenty nine seconds later my man shows up.

Four minutes and sixteen seconds after that the show gets started.

There's Melody!

She's thin. And dirty.

She looks sick and my hearts break for her.

The regeneration starts.

My man runs and so do I. To Melody's side.

I inject her. I can tell she's scared at first. The energy has begun to heal her. I take her hands and look into her eyes.

Her brownish gold eyes.

"It's going to be ok." I tell her. "I'm the Doctor."

She's done. Now all that's left is the extra energy.

It hurts as it travels from her hands to mine and into my body.

Regeneration is always tougher on children.

As the last of her energy passes into me she faints. I catch her.

My chest is on fire.

I lift her up and run back to the Tardis carrying her in my arms.

I set her down on the jump seat and place my coat over her. She's sleeping peacefully.

I flip a switch and we're off to Leadsworth U.K. Also known as home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who.

It's late but Amy and Rory are up. I can tell.

They're sitting in the kitchen talking. Empty cups all around them.

They didn't hear the Tardis as she landed. They just got home themselves. From Demon's Run.

I can smell the cheap time travel in the air. The house is just as they left it. But they are completely different people.

They're holding each other's hands across the table.

Not speaking. They don't need words right now.

I cradle a still sleeping Melody in my arms. She's so light.

I walk up the steps to their door and knock.

I here someone coming. Rory. His steps sound different.

They probably think it's some nosy neighbor. Here to see if they're back from their extended vacation ('and how can they afford to go on vacation for so long when he's just a nurse and she just sits around all day in the back yard looking up at the sky day dreaming?' they ask).

The door opens. It was Rory. He's not wearing his centurion outfit anymore and he looks… older.

He's looking behind him down the hall at first so he doesn't see me. Standing in his doorway with his daughter in my arms. But then he turns.

His eyes widen at first at the sight of me. He wasn't expecting a visit tonight.

And then he see's what I'm carrying in my arms. Now his eyes look like they're about to fall out of his head.

He stammers for a moment. Then yells "Amy! Amy come quick! Amy!" while he motions for me to step inside the house.

My chest hurts a lot now. I figure I'm about three minutes from either dying, regenerating or fainting.

I hear Amy come down the hall from the kitchen. She's wearing the same clothes she was wearing the last time I saw her.

She looks scared at first. Like a frightened rabbit. Not Amelia Pond. The girl who's not afraid of anything.

She sees me and she sees Melody. She can tell it's her daughter even though the last time she saw her she was a baby.

"Is she…?" She asks. Or tries to.

I nod. "Just sleeping. Here."

I hand her over to Rory.

He takes her gently. Cradling her in his arms. He's a dad now.

"You did it." Says Amy.

She's moved next to Rory and is stroking Melody's back gently.

"You found her. Thank you."

She looks at me and I can see her tears. She steps forward and wraps me in one of her hugs.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I nod. It's all I can do at the moment.

When she lets me go I'm free to speak again.

"How long have you been waiting?" I need to know.

She smiles. More tears flow down her white cheek. "Five minutes. River… Melody just dropped us off."

I shake my head and grin.

" See." I say. "I told you I'd be back in five minutes."

They both laugh. And I laugh and Melody stirs in her fathers arms and then everything goes black as I collapse onto the floor.


End file.
